warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Path of Ice
The story is about a young Blizzard, Icetalon then, on his path to killing and murder and why he left FrostClan. It will start when he is an appretice and I'm adding names to the chapters. Enjoy!! :D -Leafwhisker FrostClan :Leader: Featherstar-a black and white tom with pale blue eyes :Deputy: Littletail-a red-orange she-cat wit amber eye, small (mother to Icepaw) :Med. Cat: Bluepool- a blue-gray tom with green misty eyes Warriors :Eagle-eye- a brown tom with white paws and head :Stormpelt- a dark gray she-cat with green-blue eyes :Moonpetal- a light yellow she-cat :Dewheart- a gray furred tom with blue- gray eyes Apprentices :Icepaw- a pale white-gray tom the very sharp claws and blue- gray eyes :Autumnpaw- a orange-yellow she-cat with gray eyes and red pointed ears Elders :Vineleaf- black tom :Winterleaf- gray- light green she-cat Prolouge The Shade Bluefeather looked from StarClan down on the little white-gray tom and sighed, "He never should have lived, he will kill his clan." "Bluefeather, he is just a kit." meowed Thunderstorm. "But, he will be a Shade of Death and kill his own grandkit." "Well, that would be a problem." meowed Thunderstorm as he padded away from Bluefeather. "Maybe, his mother will sort him out." Bluefeather looked into the future of Icekit and quickly padded back. "No, he will kill Littletail before." Chapter One The Murder "Icepaw!" meowed Autumnpaw as she looked at the sky. "Want to go hunting with our mentors?" "Autumnpaw, I'm cleaning the Elder's Den today." "Oh, okay, well bye Icepaw." meowed Autumnpaw and she padded out the apprentices den. "I'm hungry." meowed Icepaw as he padded to the Elder's Den. "Well then bring them a mouse and ask if you can have some." replied Eagle-eye as he padded through the snow. "Okay." meowed Icepaw as he picked up a mouse and headed toward the den. At least this is my last day as an apprentice. He thought. "Icepaw!" meowed Vineleaf. Winterleaf looked at Icepaw then at the mouse. "Icepaw, you can have the mouse, we just ate." "Thanks!" meowed Icepaw and he ripped his mouse and ate some. "Autumnpaw and Icepaw would be great mates." whispered Winterleaf to Vineleaf. "I guess." meowed Vineleaf. "Littletail has been murdered!" cried Featherstar. No, no they can find out!! thought Icepaw. "What?! Icepaw did you know?" asked Winterleaf. "No, I didn't." You will lead the path of killing. The words rang in Icepaw's ears. I'm not a killer. You are, you killed Littletail. A voice said. "Autumnpaw will help me." Icepaw meowed out loud, a where of Winterleaf staring at him. "You.. killed Littletail!" Chapter Two Hope "Autumnwind, will you help me?" asked Icetalon. They had got their names and became mates soon after and Icetalon still guarded the secret he kept. "Uh, with what?" "I need you to help me because, because I keep thinking I'm a murderer." Autumnwind looked at Icetalon with a funny look. "Icetalon, you're not a murderer, you're a cat I trust and Icetalon, I'm gonna have kits." "What! That's er great!" "You don't care, do you?" asked Autumnwind. "I do! I didn't think it would come to this." meowed Icetalon. "Okay." meowed Autumnwind as she looked at Icetalon. "I'll believe you." Chapter Three The kits with a Promise "Autumnwind, the kits are beautiful!" meowed Icetalon as he padded in the den. "What should we name them?" "Um, how about the red-orange one, Redkit, and the white-orange-red, Flamekit?" asked Autumnwind. "Yeah, I love the names!" purred Icetalon. Flamekit looked like Autumnwind but had a bit of his father's white fur on his paws. Redkit was a she-kit and Icetalon thought she would mainly be in the Nursery. What if I kill one of my kits? Icetalon thought dreadfully. Redkit seems to know what he was thinking and looked at him with a fearful look. "Icetalon, what's wrong?" "Nothing." lied Icetalon as he looked at Flamekit with great dislike. I hate this kit. "Icetalon. you can leave now." meowed Autumnwind. Icetalon nodded and padded out the Nursery. He looked at his claws and saw that they were stained with blood, Flamekit's blood. Icetalon looked away and the Fresh-Kill pile and saw a pile of dead cats. No! This can't be my future! "It will be if you don't kill Flamekit." a voice called. Icetalon nodded and padded toward the Nursery. Autumnwind was asleep so Icetalon grabbed Flamekit by the back and carried him the the forest. "Little kit, time to pay for what you will do in the future." hissed Blizzard and he sliced the kit's paws and throat, making it bleed to death. The body was soon covered in dried blood when Icetalon dragged it back to camp. "Flamekit's been murdered!" cried Autumnwind. Chapter Four The Death of Autumnwind Icetalon padded towards the Fresh-Kill pile and saw Autumnwind close behind him. "Hi!" he called but Autumnwind didn't answer. "Hi!" he called again. Autumn looked at him and motined to come to the forest with her. Icetalon nodded and padded by her. "What's wrong?" "You killed Flamekit, that's what is wrong!" "You know!?" "I know, and I'll kill you for it!" screeched Autumnwind as she raked Icetalon muzzle. Icetalon didn't flinch as he started to bleed. "Autumnwind, you can't kill me, I'm a Shade, a Shade of Death." Icetalon raked Autumnwind's eyes and throat. Blood poured out of her throat when she meowed," At least our kit will find you out." Autumnwind fell on the ground as a life-less body, blood still pooled around her eyes. "Good bye my dear Autumnwind, I'll see you in the Dark Forest." Icetalon meowed. "I'll hate you forever." Icetalon padded by the stream and washed his paws. "Soon I will leave this clan." Chapter Five Screaming Icetalon woke up to find himself as an outcast. His screaming woke up other in the den. "Icetalon, what's wrong?" asked Stormpelt. "Nothing." he replied. Stormpelt shrugged and padded outside. What have I done? Icetalon asked himself and padded out of the warriors den. He watched Vinepelt talking with Winterfrost. Icetalon stared at Vinepelt longer and then jumped on the elder's head, killimg him. Icetalon smirked and dargged his body to the Elder's Den.